


For Now

by GrandNinjaMasterRen



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, Fluff and Angst, M/M, War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-07
Updated: 2019-08-07
Packaged: 2020-08-11 13:31:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20154403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrandNinjaMasterRen/pseuds/GrandNinjaMasterRen
Summary: Everything is quiet, for now. Shiro and Keith share a tender moment snatched from the insatiable jaws of war.





	For Now

Shiro sat against the camouflaged wall. The illusory grasses whispered gently as they brushed against his paladin armor. Keith met Shiro’s eyes and smiled gently up from where he lay, across Shiro’s outstretched legs. The paladin ran his fingers through the half-Galran boy’s hair. The war was paused for the moment. A stolen moment of peace in the midst of battle, a stolen moment together from their very different roles. Keith’s smile faded slightly.

“What are you thinking about?” Shiro asked quietly. Keith hesitated.

“Do you think we’ll ever go back to earth?” Keith responded just as softly.

“I-I don’t know, Keith.” Shiro answered honestly. He tightened his grip on the young saboteur. Keith entwined his fingers with Shiro’s. The burning question answered, they sat, drinking in the other’s presence.

The stars seem fated to keep them apart, as Keith is dragged further away each passing tick by his duties within the Blade of Marmora, as Shiro begins to crack under the strain of leadership, as the war draws to a crescendo. In mere doboshes, they will be separated once more, but for now, they sit. For now, they are together. Two teenagers, so very far from their home, enjoying what could be their last moment of peace. Their last moment together.

Shiro took a breath. He closed his eyes, squeezed Keith’s hand. All was quiet, still.

For now...


End file.
